fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Rhythm PreCure Diamond Hope
Pretty Rhythm PreCure Diamond Hope is a Pretty Cure/Pretty Rhythm fan series by CureSailorMoon1617. The genres of the show are Magical Girl, adventure, Comedy, Romance, and Music. The themes of the show are gemstones, fashion, ice skating, music, and dance. Plot In the year 2025, Prism Stars perform using fashion, music, dance, and ice skating, and usually have high levels of Dream Magic but an enemy from outer space known as Magicis who often threaten and interfere with Prism Shows. So to protect the Prism Stars and their Prism Shows from interference and harm, girls with high levels of Heart Magic are selected to become Pretty Cures and form teams in order to combat the Magicis. 3 girls are selected based on their high magical abilities of both Heart Magic and Dream Magic to attend prestigous Rizumukyua Academy (a boarding school in Japan that teaches young on how to become either a Pretty Cure, a Prism Star, or both) to become both Pretty Cures and Prism Stars. They will form the pretty cure team Pretty Cure Diamond Hope and the prism star team GEM. Characters 'Pretty Cure Diamond Hope / GEM' Gabriela "Gabby" Stone / Cure Gemstone Eleanor Gemme / Cure Emerald Maho Genseki / Cure Moonstone 'Fairy Mascots' ''AquaMarine She is the fairy partner of Gabby, who calls her Aqua for short, and looks like a cat. She is a sweet and smart fairy who cares deeply for Gabby. She is all outspoken and outgoing and likes to be around people, she encourages Gabby to be more social and open about herself. Saphir She is the fairy partner of Eleanor and looks like a fox. She is a smart and book-loving fairy who cares alot about Eleanor. She is also brave and loves to read books about great heroes and also likes to read fairy tales, she tries to encourage Eleanor to be a better Pretty Cure. Oparu She is the fairy partner of Maho and looks like a bunny-rabbit. She is a outgoing and fashionable fairy who cares about Maho. She is also very into music and loves dancing and reading fashion magzines and going shopping, she wants to make Maho into a more fashionable person. 'Rizumukyua Academy Staff' Karin Been Waarheid '' An english teacher who was once a prism star but had to retire due to a serious leg injury. She is a perky and outgoing women who is called Ms. Karin by the students. 'Rizumukyua Academy Students' 'ME' ''Maura Támédom The Twin sister of Erin and a member of Prism Star team ME. She is normally a shy and reserved person but becomes a true shinning star as a Prism Star. Erin Támédom The twin sister of Maura and a member of Prism star team ME. She is an outgoing and social person who is a true shinging star as a prism star. 'Magicis' Jaakuna kingu MalinVierge Übel Allgemein Xié yuè lái Milite Maligno Lidt Onde 'Prism Stars' 'Pretty Cure Teams' 'Handsome Dukes' 'Other Characters' Marine Natur A mysterious women with the power of nature that appears to the pretty cures and prism stars in their dreams to help them understand the delicate beauty of nature. Items Locations Gallery 'Pretty Cure Diamond Hope / GEM Gabriela "Gabby" Stone / Cure Gemstone ' ''' Gabriela Stone.png|Gabriela "Gabby" Stone Cure Gemstone 34.png|Cure Gemstone '' Eleanor Gemme / Cure Emerald ' Eleanor Gemme.png|Eleanor Gemme Cure Emerald 92398.jpg|Cure Emerald Maho Genseki / Cure Moonstone '' '' Maho Genseki .png|Maho Genseki Cure Moonstone.png|Cure Moonstone '' 'Fairy Mascots ' ' Aquamarine.png|Aquamarine Saphir.jpg|Saphir Oparu.jpg|Oparu ' 'Rizumukyua Academy Staff ' ' Karin Been Waarheid .jpg|Karin Been Waarheid ' 'Rizumukyua Academy Students ' 'ME' 'Magicis ' 'Prism Stars ' 'Pretty Cure Teams ' 'Handsome Dukes ' 'Other Characters ' ' Marine Natur.jpg|Marine Natur ' Qoutes 'Pretty Cure Diamond Hope / GEM' ''Gabriela "Gabby" Stone / Cure Gemstone Eleanor Gemme / Cure Emerald Maho Genseki / Cure Moonstone 'Fairy Mascots' 'Rizumukyua Academy Staff' 'Rizumukyua Academy Students' 'Magicis' 'Prism Stars' 'Pretty Cure Teams' 'Handsome Dukes' 'Other Characters''' Trivia Category:Pretty Rhythm PreCure Diamond Hope Category:CureSailorMoon1617